poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company
''Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company ''Will Appear Soon In Youtube In 2011'' Created By Legoland1085'' 'Plot' Previously After Their Last Adventure Around The World In 80 Days And Cat's Pawprints With Tweety, And The Looney Tunes Gang And Putting Sylvester Behind Bars, Komplex's Thugs Well-Done, Decimator, And Toadborg Returns Back To New York To Confirm The Progress of The Factory But Thanks Team C.A.T.'s Objective The Factory Is Blowned Thanks To Will Harangue's Recent Failures Meanwhile. The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force Has Revealed The Secret of Dave Felis' Secret Identity Now The Crime & Vengeance Is Back In New York In A Tipical Game of Cat And Mouse When Komplex Sends The H.I.V.E Academy's Greatest Soldier Jinx The Enchanting Sorceress, With Ratigan & Toadborg's New Mutants The Creepiest Cereserpent And The Incredible Metaborg To Complete The Massacre But Dave, And The Others Will Recieve An Mysterious Surprise of The Enigmatic T.U.F.F. Agents Dudley Puppy And Kitty Katswell Meanwhile in New York City. Danny and Sawyer's Son named Oliver is left alone after his fellow orphaned kittens are bought by passersby and he wanders the streets alone The next day, he was tricked into assisting a laid-back dog named Dodger into stealing food from a hot dog vendor. Dodger then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Oliver and returns to his owner's barge. Oliver follows Dodger and meets the rest of Dodger's group: Energetic chihuahua Tito, dim-witted Great Dane Einstein, sassy Saluki Rita, and Francis, a Shakespearean bulldog. After a moment of confusion, Oliver is then received a warm welcome. Fagin, the dogs' owner and a pickpocket arrives and is confronted by The Same Man Behind The Weapons Factory Bill Sykes whom he owes a large sum of money for the repairs and the damage of the weapon's factory Thanks To Team C.A.T. However Roscoe, DeSoto, And Jinx attack Oliver, And Kitty but the cat and the girl are defended by Dave, Dudley, Team C.A.T. And Fagin's dogs. Sykes gives Fagin a final chance to pay him back or his home will be destroyed with The Toad Empire's New Spy. And for Team C.A.T If They Mess With Komplex Again They Will Pay The Price Fagin and his pets, now including Oliver, hit the streets to sell some shoddy goods and perhaps steal money. Oliver and Tito attempt to break down a limousine but the plan backfires, and Oliver was then caught and taken home by the limousine's passenger Jenny Foxworth and her butler Winston. Jenny's parents, being rich, are away traveling the world and she adopts Oliver out of loneliness. Georgette, the family's pompous and pampered poodle is enraged and jealous by Oliver's presence that she wants him removed. Dodger and the others manage to locate Oliver, and with help from Georgette they remove him from the house. Oliver later explains that he was treated kindly and did not want to leave, much to the shock of Dodger who felt Oliver was ungrateful, but allows him the opportunity to leave. However, Fagin arrives, having surrendered to his fate, happened to have held Oliver who was about to leave. Fagin then discovers Oliver has been taken care of by a "very rich" owner from Fifth Avenue, and attempts to ransom Oliver so he would finally pay back Sykes, whom he later informs of his plan. Meanwhile, Jenny discovers Fagin's ransom note, and attempts to meet Fagin's demands, escorted by Georgette. Jenny then meets Fagin, initially oblivious he is was the one who ransomed Oliver. Fagin, bothered by his conscience after realizing how downhearted Jenny was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives her Oliver back freely. Suddenly, Sykes pops out of the shadows, kidnaps Jenny, and demands Fagin to keep his mouth shut whilst instantly closing his debt account. Dodger rallies the dogs plus Oliver to rescue Jenny from Sykes, whom was apparently ransoming Jenny off, but the animals are confronted by Sykes, Jinx, Gasper and his Doberman dogs after they free her. Fagin then arrives at the scene and saves the group with his scooter with dudley Driving The T.U.F.FMobile and a chase follows through New York, and right into the subway tunnels of Times Square. Sykes, driving like a Child Killer, pursues Fagin through the subway. Jenny accidentally ends up on Sykes' hood, and a rescue was attempted by Dave, Dudley, Kitty, Dodger and Oliver together. Roscoe and DeSoto fall off the car in a struggle and die upon falling onto the electric train tracks. In an almost suicidal move, Tito takes control of Fagin's scooter as Fagin attempts to retrieve Jenny, and Tito drives the scooter up the side of a bridge as Sykes' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, obliterating Sykes and sending his car toppling into the Hudson River. Dodger and Oliver managed to survive the train collision and were reunited with Jenny and the others. Later, Jenny celebrates her birthday with the animals, Fagin and Winston. Oliver opts to stay with Team C.A.T., & Danny And Sawyer but he promises to visit Jenny in contact with Dodger and the gang. Trivia Dustin Worker (skullzproductions), Kel Rhodes, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, and Mr. Conductor (Villian guest stars: Jinx)(Plus the return of Gaspar La Gecko Guest Star In The Movie Oliver is Danny and Sawyer's son, and he joins Team Cat so he can be with his parents to become their newest member of The Bistoranger Bistojunior And Thanks To The Affection of Dave Felis And Kitty Katswell The C.A.T. And T.U.F.F. Will Became Into The T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. Monster of The Week: Ratigan's Mutant Cereserpent The Three-Headed Snake And Toadborg's Soldier Metaborg Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Films dedicated to Robert Loggia